Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. She will face off against Maka Albarn in a future Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Carolina vs Ruby Rose (BakaLord) * Ruby Rose vs. Akame (By GalacticAttorney) * Alexander Nikolaevich Hell vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Alisa Amiella vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Alpha (By Goldmaster1337) * Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs. B.B. Hood (By Palantian and WarpStar930) * Ruby Rose vs Bigby Wolf * Ruby Rose vs Black★Rock Shooter (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Captain America (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Cole (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) * Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose vs Fate Testarossa * Ruby Rose vs The Flash * Ruby VS Gon (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) * Guts vs Ruby Rose (By RexDeDino) * Hae Lin vs. Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose Vs. The Hunter * Ruby Rose vs Isaac Clarke (By Rubai10) * Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose * Jin VS Ruby * Ruby Rose Vs. Kid Flash (By TheDoomGaze) * Ruby Rose vs Leonardo * Link vs Ruby Rose (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) * Ruby Rose VS Lucina (Commander Ghost) * Ruby Rose Vs Margaret Moonlight (By WarpyNeko930) * Mario vs Ruby Rose (By Pikells) * Ruby Rose VS Mikasa Ackerman * Ruby Rose vs Predator (By TheRandomguy016) * Quicksilver vs. Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Ragna the Bloodedge (By Tierhalibelbrylle) * Raiden vs Ruby Rose (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose vs Robin (Teen Titans) (By Paladinporter) * Ruby Rose vs. Scout (By BonBooker) * Ruby Rose vs. Serah Farron (By Shadow7615) * Serene VS Ruby Rose (By Thetmartens) * Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) * Ruby Rose vs Simmons * Ruby Rose vs Speed of Sound Sonic (Abandoned) * Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose * Tracer vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown * Ruby Rose VS Trish (by Uk Kook) * Ruby Rose vs Velvet Crowe (Abandoned) * Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) * Ruby Rose vs Widowmaker * Ruby Rose vs Wolf O' Donnell * Ruby Rose VS Zack Fair (By Commander Ghost) * Dust vs Ruby Rose * Ruby Rose vs Ryuko Matoi (By J3RS3Yan93l) * Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya vs Eruna Mikagura vs Atsuko Kagari With Zwei * Ruby and Zwei vs Caboose and Freckles Battle Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale (By Tierhalibelbrylle) With Yang Xiao Long * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Ratchet & Clank VS Ruby & Yang * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * TMNT VS RWBY * Team RWBY vs Team TOME (By WarpStar930 and Quantonaut) * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY (Abandoned) With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Completed Fights *[[Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose|'Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose']] * [[Akihiro VS Ruby Rose|'Akihiro VS Ruby Rose']] *[[Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing)|'Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing)']] (By Paladinporter) *[[Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose|'Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose']] *[[Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki|'Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki']] (By DanganPersona) *[[Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose|'Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose']] (By KappaDash) *[[Ruby Rose VS Deadpool|'Ruby Rose VS Deadpool']] *[[Eden vs. Ruby Rose|'Eden vs. Ruby Rose']] (By AgentHoxton) *[[Garchomp VS Ruby Rose|'Garchomp VS Ruby Rose']] (By LakuitaBro01.2) *[[Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose|'Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose']] *[[Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose|'Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose']] (By Paladinporter) *[[Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose|'Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose']] (By ParaGoomba348) *[[Ruby Rose vs Marluxia|'Ruby Rose vs Marluxia']] (By 22kingdomheartsfan) * [[Ms. marvel (kamala khan) vs ruby rose|'Ms Marvel (Kamala Khan) vs Ruby Rose']] *[[Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose|'Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose']] (By DA BOSS33) *[[Ruby Rose vs Red Hood|'Ruby Rose vs Red Hood']] (By Simbiothero) *[[Ruby Rose vs Scizor|'Ruby Rose vs Scizor']] *[[Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose|'Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose']] *[[Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants|'Ruby Rose vs SpongeBob Squarepants']] *[[Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose|'Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose']] (By WarpStar930) *[[Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy|'Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy']] (By Thetrueheist) *[[Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine|'Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine']] (By FriendlySociopath) *[[Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom|'Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom']] (By Maxevil) *[[Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly|'Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly']] *[[Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster|'Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster']] (By RabbitTank46) With Zwei * [[Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei|'Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei']]' '(Completed) Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 6 *Losses: 12 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) * Conner McKnight * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Gehrman, The First Hunter (Bloodborne) * Jaden Yuki * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kneesocks Daemon * Komachi Onozuka (Touhou Project) * Magus (Chrono Trigger) * Miles Morales (Marvel) * Nice (Hamatora) * Nick Russell * RED Team (TF2) (With Team RWBY) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) (As Animated Version) * Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) * Stocking Anarchy * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Testament (Guilty Gear) * Troy Burrows * Tyler Navarro * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * XLR8 (Ben 10) * Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) History Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. After the Fall of Beacon, she discovered she possessed the power of the legendary Silver-Eyed warriors and has been travelling to Mistral with team JN(P)R. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Height: 5'2", 157 cm * Weight: Unknown * Birthday: October 31 * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 (Vol. 1-3), 16 (Vol. 4, 5 and onward) * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk * Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Crescent Rose * A massive scythe. * Loves it like her own child. * Custom designed (Obviously). * Ruby's only means of self-defense * The blade can change the angle. * Ridiculously oversized. * Transforms into a high-calibre sniper rifle. * Can cut through trees and Grimm with a single slash. * Can still fire in scythe mode. * Large enough to support her weight. * Strong recoil used in tandem with super-speed and is strong enough to slow falls. Silver Eyes * A hereditary trait from her mother. * Rumored to kill Grimm with a single stare. * True power and specific function unknown. * Froze a Grimm Dragon (Comparable to Cinder Fall). * Heavily injured the Fall Maiden-empowered Cinder Fall. * For whatever reason, has an advantage over Maidens * Stunned Cinder momentarily, but not enough to incapacitate her. * Effective against Grimm Strength and Durability * Dragged a Nevermore (T-Rex size) up on a cliff (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity) and beheaded it. * Survived Roman's point-blank explosions. * Survived high falls. * Cut off Tyrian's stinger. Stamina and Toughness * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. * Low-pain tolerance Hand to hand combat * Little experience * Almost completely incapable of self-defence * Currently trains under Ozpin (In Oscar's body) Speed * One of the fastest characters in the RWBY-verse (Her Semblance is her speed). * Can run on walls, and sprint and jump up on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, alongside her team. * Took out group of Grimms (Beowolfs) before her bullet shells landed on the ground ("Red" Trailer) * Ran up a cliff while dragging a Nevermore (Had Weiss' help by defying gravity). * Created a vacuum in a food fight. Moved and stopped just in front of a wall, the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her. * Has mastered her semblance after Volume 3. Intelligence and Experience * Teen experience. * A leader of her team. * Can come up with strategies in terms of battle planning and leadership teamwork on a fly. * Help her team, JNPR (Etc) fight against enemies. * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking. * Has fought Grimms, other Beacon Academy teams, Soldiers, Robots, superior foes. Feats * Accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age (2 years early). * Killed a Nevermore (Had help from her team and JNPR earlier). * Won a food fight against Team JNPR. * Helped destroy a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates (Especially Yang). * Killed a Beringel by herself. * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes (Possibly comparable to Cinder Fall with Fall Maiden). ** This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Helped stop The Breach. * Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm. * She and her team/friends (RWBY) have finally reunited Faults * Still young and inexperienced. * Rather naive and air-headed. * Socially awkward. * She is almost completely incapable of self-defence without her weapon. ** Lost in a hand-to-hand bout with Yang. * Physically weak. * Most of her strategies and greatest feats were due to teamwork and help. * Even with her superspeed, she can still be overwhelmed or tagged by other semblance users. * Overusing her Semblance drains energy. * Silver Eyes. ** Has little experience/control of it. ** Activated only twice so far after witnessing the loss of a friend and seeing that process about to happen again. ** Stated by Salem that her Silver Eyes is a crippling weakness to Cinder's Fall Maiden. ** She was knocked out by using this by Emerald Gallery Ruby kawaii.gif|Nyeh! RubyRoseMilk zpsb37dfc22.jpg pjs.png|Ruby in her PJs uniform.png|Ruby in her school uniform Nooo!.gif|Noooooooo! Ruby Rose.png Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress Red_trailer5.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose Ruby Rose - Trans.png|Full portrait Render chibi ruby rose by nemi20 by nemi20-d6rkbvw.png|Chibi Ruby RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's emblem ZHWJ1x.gif|SCREW THIS TREE IN PARTICULAR V3_12_00136.png|Ruby using the silver eyes tumblr_n98uuoaQpb1shdfeho1_500.gif|JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!! nAaT8UU.gif|THIS IS FILTH! FIIILTH!!! CR_Transformation.gif|Crescent Rose transforming RWBY cartoonime.png|The origin Now that's a kitana!.png|Now THAT'S a katana! Ruby Rose (Cross Tag Battle).png|Ruby as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Crossover fighters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Snipers Category:Scythemen Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior Category:Younger Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Healers Category:Video Game Combatants